religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jedi
De Jedi zijn een fictieve ridderorde uit de populaire filmsaga Star Wars. Ze zijn een mix van magische ridders, religieuze leiders, monniken en wijze filosofen. Ze zijn de bewakers van vrede en gerechtigheid in de Galactische Republiek. Achtergrond De Jedi Orde is in de Star Wars verhalen al duizenden jaren oud. Hun oorsprong ligt in het jaar 20.000 BBY. De Jedi zijn vermoedelijk tegelijktijdig opgericht met de Galactische Republiek. De originele Jedi Orde, die bestond tot aan “Revenge of the Sith”, staat bekend als de oude Jedi Orde. In die tijd dienden de Jedi als ordehandhavers in dienst van de Senaat. Jedi werden al op zeer jonge leeftijd gerekruteerd, en waarna ze hun hele leven aan de orde zouden wijden. Slechts een paar keer is het voorgekomen dat een Jedi uit zichzelf de orde verliet, waaronder 20 Jedimeesters. Deze 20 staan bekend als de "Lost Twenty". Graaf Dooku is een van hen. De oude Jedi Orde werd vrijwel geheel uitgeroeid door de Sith, maar na de val van het Galactische keizerrijk begon Luke Skywalker met het heropbouwen van de Orde. Zijn Jedi Orde verschilde wel wat van de oude, vooral daar Luke nauwelijks nog informatie kon vinden over de oude Orde (Darth Sidious had dit allemaal laten vernietigen). Zo brak Luke met de traditie om alleen zeer jonge kinderen te rekruteren als nieuwe leden, en om elke meester maar 1 leerling te laten hebben. Ook stond hij toe dat Jedi persoonlijke bezittingen hadden, iets wat in de oude Orde taboe was. Wapens Lichtzwaard Jedi dragen als wapen een zogenaamd "lichtzwaard". Het zelf vervaardigen van een lichtzwaard door een Jedi-leerling (een "apprentice") geldt als indicatie dat de opleiding vrijwel afgerond is. Daarmee is het lichtzwaard veel meer dan alleen maar een technisch hulpmiddel. Het lichtzwaard van een Jedi is in principe uniek en strikt persoonlijk, en wellicht het enige eigendom van een Jedi. Het bekendste onderdeel van een lichtzwaard is een kristal, dat de energie afkomstig uit in het gevest aangebrachte krachtbronnen bundelt tot een lichtgevend 1 tot 1.50 meter lang lemmet. In tegenstelling tot wat vaak wordt gedacht is het lemmet geen laser. Diverse eigenschappen van het lichtzwaard spreken dat tegen; zo gaan lichtzwaarden niet door elkaar heen wanneer zij elkaar kruisen. Met licht, ongeacht de intensiteit ervan, is dat niet te bereiken. Bovendien heeft het lemmet een duidelijk begrensde lengte, wat met een lichtstraal ook niet te bereiken is. De Kracht De Jedi zijn getraind in het gebruik van de Kracht, een mysterieuze energie die alles in het universum met elkaar verbindt. De Jedi gebruiken deze kracht ter verdediging en als hulpmiddel in gevechten. De Kracht is een Jedi's belangrijkste bondgenoot. Kleding Jedi dragen sobere kledij, bestaande uit een typische bruine pij met capuchon, en als onderkleding een meestal elastisch zittend sober kostuum. Opleiding De training om Jedi te worden kan volgens de Jedimeesters niet vroeg genoeg beginnen, dit om emotionele afhankelijkheid te voorkomen. De jongste leerlingen worden in een groep getraind door een van de meesters. Deze instructieperiode gaat door tot de leerling een jaar of 10 is. Na de eerste jaren van instructie krijgt de leerling een persoonlijke meester, en dit wordt voor de komende periode in de Jeditraining naast de Jediraad de belangrijkste persoon in het leven van de leerling. Tijdens deze training heeft de leerling de titel van Padawan. Aan het eind van deze jaren lange training, meestal als de leerling zo rond de 21 is, wordt hij of zij door de Jediraad getest en als de leerling deze testen doorstaat krijgt die de titel Jediridder (Jedi Knight). De Jedi is vanaf dat moment niet meer afhankelijk van een meester. Een Jediridder is met goedkeuring van de Hoge Jediraad zelf ook in staat een leerling te trainen. Zodra een Jediridder goedkeuring heeft van de raad om een leerling aan te nemen, krijgt die de titel van Jedimeester (Jedi Master). Met de titel Jedimeester kan deze ooit de kans krijgen lid te worden van de Jediraad. Hoewel de Jedi zich verspreiden over het hele universum, wordt de training van leerlingen gedaan in de reusachtige Jedi Tempel, die zich bevindt op een grote centrale planeet in het universum, de stad-planeet Coruscant. Tegenover de Jedi staan de Sith. De titel Sith staat voor een soort elite groep aanhangers van de dark side die hun eigen codes en hun eigen rituelen hebben. Een Jedi die naar de Duistere Kant overstapt is niet meteen een Sith Lord. Om Sith leerling te worden moet je jezelf volledig toewijden aan de rituelen en code van de Sith. De Jedi hebben een code die ze als Jedi moeten volgen namelijk: :Er is geen emotie; er is vrede. :Er is geen onwetendheid; er is kennis. :Er is geen passie; er is sereniteit. :Er is geen dood; er is de Kracht.5 Rangen De Jedi kennen de volgende rangen: *'Jedi Student / Jeugdling / Initiate': een onofficiële titel voor Jedi in opleiding. Jonge Jedi krijgen gezamenlijke training in de basistechnieken van de Jedi tot ongeveer hun 10e levensjaar. Als ze daarna niet worden uitgekozen door een Jedimeester als hun Padawan, worden ze verder opgeleid voor een andere taak binnen het Jedicorps. *'Padawan': een naam gegeven aan een Jedi in opleiding die persoonlijk getraind wordt door een Jedi-meester. Niet alle jonge Jedi's worden door een Jedimeester uitgekozen om hun leerling te worden. Elke Jedi mag slechts 1 padawan tegelijk trainen. *'Jediridder': een afgestudeerde Jedi. Dit is de meest voorkomende rang onder de Jedi. Om van Padawan te promoveren naar Jediridder moet een Padawan een speciale test afleggen, of iets uitzonderlijks doen (zo werd Obi-Wan Kenobi een Jedi nadat hij Darth Maul had verslagen). *'Jedimeester': Een Jedi wordt Jedimeester na minimaal een Padawan succesvol te hebben opgeleid. Jedimeesters zijn sterker en meer ervaren dan Jediridders. *'Jediraadslid': de Jediraad wordt gevormd door enkele van de sterkst en meest ervaren Jedimeesters, en soms een paar Jediridders. *'Jedi Grootmeester / Supreme Master / High Master': alleen de allersterkste Jedi krijgen deze titel. Luke Skywalker kreeg deze titel na het vormen van de nieuwe Jedi Orde daar hij de laatste Jedi was die was getraind door Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Consular en Guardian De Jedi konden naar gelang van hun bezigheden en ideeën opgedeeld worden in twee groepen, de Guardians en de Consulars. *'Jedi Consular': Een Consular was een Jedi die zich richtte op diplomatiek. Ze leerden om de Force te combineren met diplomatiek, redenatie en filosofie. * Jedi Guardian: Een Guardian was een Jedi die zich richtte op het gevecht. Hij of zij hield zich bezig met training in de gevechtskunsten en strijdtechnieken in het algemeen, zonder echter de focus op diplomatiek en filosofie kwijt te raken. * Jedi Sentinel: In vroegere tijden bestond ook nog de Sentinel, die de eigenschappen van zowel Consulars als Guardians balanceerde. Ook hadden zij een uitzonderlijk talent voor zichzelf te laten verdwijnen in de massa en hadden zij vaak speciale talenten zoals het beheersen van vaardigheden zoals: Het openen van gesloten deuren, een sterke connectie met computersystemen en bijvoorbeeld de kracht om gewonden te genezen. Bekende Jedi De bekendste Jedi uit het Star Wars universum zijn: *Luke Skywalker, (Mark Hamill) *Yoda, Grand Master van de jedi order *Obi-Wan Kenobi, (In Star Wars 1 t/m 3 Ewan McGregor, Star Wars 4 t/m 6 Alec Guinness) *Anakin Skywalker, later bekend als Darth Vader, *Mace Windu, (Samuel L. Jackson) *Qui Gon Jin (Liam Neeson) *Kyle Katarn *Shaak Ti *Yaddle"The one below" Jedi in volkstellingen Hoewel Jedi fictieve personen zijn, zijn er ook mensen in de echte wereld die zichzelf "Jedi" noemen. Bij de volkstellingen in een aantal Angelsaksische landen werd door een aanzienlijk aantal inwoners Jedi als religie ingevuld. In 2001 verklaarden meer dan 70.000 mensen in Australië zich Jedi, terwijl 53.000 zich als Jedi meldden in Nieuw-Zeeland en 20.000 in Canada. Nieuw-Zeeland heeft het hoogste percentage "Jedi" in haar bevolking: 1,3%. In Engeland en Wales beweerden 390.000 mensen (0,7%) dat zij Jedi zijn. Hiermee werden Sikhs, Joden en Boeddhisten voorbijgestreefd en werd "Jedi" hiermee de vierde religie in het land. Categorie:Jedi Categorie:Fictieve religie bg:Джедай ca:Jedi cs:Jedi da:Jedi de:Jedi el:Τζεντάι en:Jedi eo:Ĵedajo es:Jedi et:Jedi eu:Jedi fi:Jedit fr:Jedi gl:Jedi he:מסדר הג'דיי hr:Jedi hu:Jedik ia:Jedi id:Jedi io:Jedi it:Jedi ja:ジェダイ ko:제다이 lt:Džedajus no:Jedi pl:Jedi pt:Jedi ro:Jedi ru:Джедаи simple:Jedi sk:Jedi sr:Џедај sv:Jedi th:เจได tr:Jedi zh:絕地